mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
East-West War (Shattered Stars and Stripes Revised Map Game)
The '''East West War, Third American Civil War, or Pacific War, '''was fought between the New York Led Coalition for Liberty against the Western Bloc. The War was far larger than any other war in the Former US, with over 1 million total soldiers deployed and every major power was involved except the One Star Republic and Florida. Causes of the War Known as the Interbellum Years, the time between the War against the USR and Coalition for Liberty were relatively peaceful. The largest Wars where the Desert War (2030-2031) and the invasion of Illinois (2040-2042). The other wars in this time where small scale, regional conflicts. The United States of the West was slowly building influence. Having absorbed Arizona (2030), the Pacific State (2031), Idaho(2033) and Utah (2031) without bloodshed, Nevada (2029), Wyoming (2032), and Nebraska (2034) where the last states to fall to the USW in the Western US. Texas, New York, and Ohio failed to keep up with the rapidly expanding nation. By 2035, the USW had the largest military, the second best technology, the largest industry, the largest economy, and the third largest agricultural sector. The USW could also produce (some) of its own oil, and was much less dependent on Texan Oil than New York or Ohio. The Federal States of New York Feared the growing influence of the USW. Despite being an official ally, the FSNY began to plot for a potential action against the government. Known as Operation:Devil's Trident, the planned operation would have been a series of Terrorist attacks staged by New York special forces disguised as the terrorist Group known as The Nationals. The operation was dropped for several reasons. The Pacific State Civil War, fought between the Nationals and the Pacific State Government broke out, and the President of the FSNY feared that if the operation was discovered, they would be accused of supplying the Nationals. This fear grew deeper when the Dakota Confederation intervened on the side of the Government. The possible repercussions of being associated with the Nationals led to New York being forced to rethink. New York came up with Operation Setting Sun, which called for a war when the USW invaded Colorado (something that NY officials believed would happen soon). By 2045 however, it appeared that the USW was not preparing for war against Colorado. New York wanted to act quick. Impatient, the New York government prepared for an attack against the USW. The USW had established a big spying network in the past years. Questions were already raised because of the arming of the Nationals, who had for more weapons than the Pacific State had reported as stolen. An investigation was set up, but it didn't get much further because the official spy network wasn't involved. However, suspicions were already there. The FSNY had already seemed to be reluctant to ally us. And our spies had reported that many of their politicians had expressed their dislike of the USW. However, the USW decided to not do anything with it, and continue their alliance. This was mainly because they thought the CoL supported them. The USW had been on good terms with Dakota for a long time, and they were most shocked when hearing of their betrayal. They aided the USW against the Nationals, and the USW had expected them to help the USW. When they found out Dakota was going to betray them, there was an outrage. It was the main reason for the pre-emptive strike, because the USW knew they could not trust anyone. Immediately, the government became increasingly paranoid, killing its own citizens when they distrusted them. This paranoia led to Operation: Fallen Eagle. It was a suicide attack, the USW knew they wouldn't be able to take the entire CoL. The name Fallen Eagle was symbolic for the fall of the nation that was dominating the former US. The eagle was the national animal of the USW. Motion 4 Not sharing a border with the USW, the FSNY had to get the support of the Dakota Confederation and Agrarian Commonwealth. While they where successful at gaining their support, they still needed to win the support of the public. Public approval of the USW was high in the FSNY (61%) and like wise in Dakota (73%). New York would need to organize a valid cause to win the support of the public. Their reasoning for the war was found in the founding principals of the Coalition for Liberty. New York was going to use the balance of power in the former US as a cause for war. Secretly, the Nations of New England, New York, North Carolina, Dakota, and the Agrian Commonwealth meet in secret 3 times during the course of 2047 in order to discuss a possible war. The motion was passed after some debate, and the nations where ready for war. As stated before, the USW had established a large scale espionage network in the Interbellum years. They where already well aware that the FSNY had planned for war, and when they discovered the secret meetings of the Coalition, the USW, in their Paranoia, decided to launch a preemptive strike. The Motion was passed the same day the USW declared war The War The War Begins Flooding the Dakotas and Agrain Commonwealth with troops, the USW had coined the Toledo Plan, after the then leader of Arizona. The plan called for extermination of the Dakotas and Commonwealth before settling in near the Mississippi for a conventional war against the FSNY and Ohio. While the capital of Dakota was taken in 2 months, the Commonwealth put up more of a fight than expected, and the USW's initial advantage was lost as an organized resistance was formed. Dakota Resistance forces also emerged, and following the seziure of their capital, the USW was unable to make major gains against the Dakotas. <> At the same time, New York Special Forces moved within Idaho. Numbering 350 men, they attempted to seize government assets in the state. They sucssefully removed the governor from office.They also seized Mountain Home Air force Base as well. Disrupting supply lines, the division of FSNY Special Forces slowed the USW's blitz. Despite their best efforts, they 350 men where captured or killed. <> As the battle lines settled, several theaters of combat emerged in what is known as "Phase One" of the War *Dakota Theater (March of 2047-XXXX) *Minnesota Theater (March of 2047-XXXX) *Iowa Theater (March of 2047-XXXX) *Nebraska Theater (March of 2047-XXXX) *South West Theater (July of 2047-XXXX) *Utah Theater (October of 2047-XXXX) Category:Shattered Stars and Stripes Revised (Map Game)